All I Want For Christmas Is You
by cupcakedino13
Summary: A cute Christmas oneshot of Fitz and Clare. Sorry about the wait, but it was only three days! And it's T for swearing.


**Well, this is my first Christmas fic, and of course it is a corny Fitz and Clare fic! So please review, and I'm going to say sorry for the corny ending. **

**Warnings: Swearing, maybe a little OOC of Fitz, but I think he was cute =]**

Fitz banged his head down on the computer desk with a loud and fristrated groan. His groan was not from the pain that was caused from impact, but from the radio that just happened to be blaring Christmas tunes loudly.

From beside him, a small squeak could be heard from Clare, Fitz's best friend. He turned his head sharply, a hot pain running through his neck as he did so.

Clare stared at him, her one eyebrow raised. "What is your problem?"

Fitz groaned again and turned his head back. He stared down at his boots, still wet from sloshing through the snow only a few moments ago.

"Hey." The soft voice spoke again, elbowing him in the side. This earned her a groan again, causing Clare to pull at his ear.

"Ow!" Fitz shot up, grabbing onto his reddened ear. "What was that for?"

Clare smiled, "Well, it's about time you said something. What is wrong?" Her blue eys bore into his, and Fitz shivered. Every look she gave him had this effect on Fitz. He hated and loved it at the same time. He was in love with her.

"I hate Christmas." Fitz replied. He wouldn't acutally tell her the full truth, but he really did hate Christmas. But only because she belonged to someone else, and he couldn't have her.

Clare gasped, "How can you hate Christmas?" She had never heard of such a thing. Eli, her boyfriend on three months, absolutely loved Christmas. For the past week, she had been recieving small, but sweet gifts from him.

Because I can't have you, is what Fitz wanted to say. But he couldn't muster enough courage. "Christmas music." Is all he thought of to say, the annoying song 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' played in the background.

Clare sighed. "Maybe you just need to spend time with friends or someone. I know I'm happier since I have Eli around for the holidays."

Fitz rolled his eyes at the girl. "Lucky him," He muttered, causing Clare to ask a 'what?'

He shook his head, and upon hearing footsteps, he turned to the sound. Eli was heading straight towards them from outside of Media Immersion. Fitz rolled his eyes, he could not believe his luck today.

"Hey blue-eyes." Eli greeted Clare with a kiss. Fitz had to contain himself from gagging. "Fitz." Eli nodded his head to the young man. Fitz nodded back, but he only did it for Clare. He hated to see her reaction when Eli and Fitz fought, which was hardly ever now that they had a truce.

Eli pulled out a small wrapped package, blue paper with a golden ribbon on top, from his bag and handed it to Clare. Her eyes lit up and she giggled happily. What Fitz wouldn't do to have that happen to him.

Clare unwrapped the package carefully at an attempt to save the paper. It failed however, when she noticed what the package was. Inside the box, was a small picture frame containing a picture of Clare and Eli. Kissing.

Clare squealed and showed the picture to Fitz, he again almost gagged. She reached up and kissed Eli on the mouth.

"See ya later." Eli said as he began to walk away. Once he was out of sight, Clare sighed.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Clare gushed.

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Amazing." He had to admit, he hated Eli with a passion, but he loved the looks Clare's face held whenever she was happy. And if she was happy, Fitz was happy. Only, not so much anymore.

Bianca had told him to just come out and tell her. And believe you me, Fitz wanted to. He wanted to just sweep her off her feet, kissing her so passionately and lovingly that she forgot about emo-boy forever.

Clare turned to him and knew something was still bugging him. "Are you going to be a Scrooge this whole month? Come on Fitz, just wait until you see what I got you for Christmas and you won't be."

Fitz glared at her, "I told you not to get me anything." After all, the only thing he was going to do for her for Christmas was confess his undying love.

She laughed, "You really think I was going to listen to you. Your real funny Fitzy." Clare patted his knee and turned back to her computer as Ms. Oh walked in.

* * *

Saturday had finally arrived, the day Fitz and Clare were to exchange gifts. Even though he didn't buy anything for her, and he felt somewhat guilty. But he hoped she would be ecstatic to find out about his feelings, and think it was the best Christmas gift ever. Note the sarcasm.

Fitz was pulled away from his thoughts as the door opened, and footsteps were heard. The door shut and Clare walked into the living room, where Fitz lay on the couch.

He looked up at her, she was gorgeous with the snow covering her hair and shoulders. Fitz longed to run his hands through her soft curls. Just as he longed to hold her, kiss her.

Clare smiled and rubbed her hands together, warming them up. When Fitz looked at her eyes though, he knew something was up. They were puffy and red, he somehow knew it was not from the cold.

He stood abruptly and walked to her. "What's wrong?"

Clare drew a deep breath and looked at the floor. "Nothing." She mumbled, lying.

Fitz rolled his eyes, he knew this girl inside and out. He grabbed her elbows as she folded them over her chest. She glanced up at him, knowing he saw right through her act.

"Eli and I had a fight, it's nothing to worry about." She shot him a small smile and stepped back. Fitz's arms fell to his sides.

"I'll kick his ass for you." He finally said after they retreated to the couch. Her legs were propped up on his own that were resting on the coffee table.

Clare gave him a pointed look, "I thought you were over that."

He shrugged, "He hurt you, Clare. I can't just sit by and do nothing." This was true, even though Fitz and Eli made up, didn't actually mean he wasn't going to sit by and watch him hurt Clare. It seemed it was a weekly thing when Clare would come over crying, or call him late at night because of Eli. Fitz secretly wished that at least once, they would break up and Fitz would be there to pick up the pieces.

Clare laughed dryly, "Your only saying that so you can have another excuse to attempt to hurt him."

"You know your not happy with him, Clare. He's always hurting you. Besides the presents he's been giving you for the last week, what else has he done for you?" Fitz said, and paused. Before Clare could open her mouth with some ridiculous lie, he continued. "Does he walk you to class like me? Is he answer your phone calls at three in the morning when you just need someone to talk to?" At this point, Fitz had scooted closer to Clare on the three seated couch. He knew he was close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her lips, and he loved it.

"Does he kiss you with so much love and passion it overwhelms you?" Fitz whispered, his lips only centimeters away from her pouty lips. He heard her breath hitch in her throat from the nerves. Fitz was nervous too, he would never admit it, but the butterflies in his stomach and his sweaty palms did not help any.

They locked eyes for a moment and Fitz figured it was his only chance. He sucked in a breath and drew closer to her, their lips touching in the gentlest of kisses. He was sweet and slow, something he knew she liked. Fitz only deepened the kiss when he felt her arms wrap around his neck, drawing him closer. His arms encircled her waist as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Clare gasped and Fitz didn't know if it was from surprise or pleasure.

All too soon Clare pulled away. Her face flushed from lack of air as she panted. Her eyes widened with realization of what happened and she sprung back, her back hitting the arm rest and blocked her from really moving away from Fitz.

"We shouldn't have done that. I have a boyfriend." Clare said, not sounding very saddened that she just cheated.

Fitz sighed and leaned closer to her. "Eli doesn't treat you right Clare. I know you love him, but he doesn't love you like I do." He pressed their foreheads together, hugging her body closer to his.

"You - you can't possibly love me. That's...that's just..." Clare trailed off as she began to think. She saw all the signs, she guessed. It was quite obvious Fitz loved her. The questions he asked before were all things he's done, and Eli hasn't even come close to. Clare hated to admit it, but even Fitz's last question was the big eye popper. She thought Eli's kisses were passionate and full of love, but they were nothing compared to Fitz's.

"I love you, Clare." Fitz whispered and Clare would not have heard it if he wasn't so close.

His eyes were closed as he waited for a response. Fitz would probably die of a heart attack if she did not say she had feelings for him.

Clare sighed, "I have a boyfriend."

Fitz angrily stood up, pushing back Clare as he stood. Her mouth fell open as she was pushed back so harshly. "Fuck your stupid boyfriend Clare! He does nothing but hurt you!"

"That is not true!" Clare screamed back to him as she stood up.

"Really?" Fitz laughed sarcastically and talked animatedly with his hands. "How many times have you-"

"Shut up!" Clare cried. She slumped down on the couch as tears rolled down her face. Fitz hadn't known things were this bad between them or he wouldn't have blown up like he did.

But he knew what to do. This wasn't the first time she's cried in front of him, he'd often find her waiting for him after a good cry then she'd break down again.

Fitz sat next to her and pulled her close. "Clare, I'm sorry." He rubbed her back and played with her hair, it always soothed her. Her head fell into the crook of his neck as she sobbed. It had been a few more minutes before she spoke, and even then he could only make out certain words. "He...her...He...dead...girl." He didn't know what it meant.

"Clare, slow down." Fitz pulled her away from him, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "What happened?"

Clare drew a shaky breath before she spoke, clearer this time. "He wants me to be like her. I'm not anything like her. He just...he can't get over it."

This confused Fitz. Who was 'her'?

Obviously, Clare figured out he was confused. "Eli has a dead ex girlfriend. He blames himself for her death and he wants me to be like her."

Fitz sighed and cupped her cheeks. "I would never do that to you."

Clare sighed and looked into his eyes while her own were filling with hot tears. "I know." She said. "And that's why I love you."

Fitz smiled, "You know, you really wasted alot of money on whatever you bought me for Christmas."

Clare chuckled, "And why is that?"

As corny as it sounded in Fitz's head, it sounded even cornier coming out of his mouth. "Because all I wanted for Christmas was you."

Clare smiled and kissed his lips lightly and Fitz knew she wouldn't pull away and scream that she had a boyfriend, because he was pretty sure she was his girlfriend.


End file.
